speedflyingfandomcom-20200216-history
Bellyache Ridge (Vail)
Basic Description: '''Bellyache ridge lies just West of Vail. Both launch and landing are adjacent to paved roads, meaning multiple laps in a day are common and retrieves are easy on this 1600' high country gem. The site requires a minimum of a P2 and local club membership. The vail valley soaring club recently merged with RMHPA. Most pilots meet up in the LZ at the beginning of the day for carpool laps. There are a lot of tandems and PGs operating here, so please be respectful. There is a set of high voltage power lines and a rushing river that must be cleared to reach the LZ and there are NO BAILOUTS. Your first several flights here should be very conservative and on a wing with good glide. Generally speaking there is not a lot of proxy opportunity here due to all of the obstacles on the way in to the LZ. '''Getting There: '''Most pilots rally at the LZ parking lot off of highway 70. To get to the LZ take I-70 to exit 157 for Colorado 131 N toward Wolcott/Steamboat. Turn to the North on 131 then make a right turn onto highway 6. Follow highway 6 back along I70 E until you hit Hillcrest Dr. Turn left on hillcrest to cross the creek, then take your first left onto Red Canyon Estates Rd. Follow this until it dead ends and you will be at the LZ (39.66916N,-106.6463W). '''Launch: '''The bellyache launch is accessed via Bellyache Ridge Road. From the LZ, backtrack on HWY 6 to I-70. Turn left onto HWY 131 and cross under the highway. Cruise straight ahead (and then to the left) to follow Bellyache Ridge Rd to the top of the ridge. Park in the parking lot on the left of the road and hike ~2 minutes to the launch at 39°39'35.72"N 106°39'27.32"W. Elevation: 8673' MSL. '''Landing Zone: '''The LZ is a large grass field with a river on one side and an interstate on the other side. It is a big target but care should be taken to setup a good approach. GPS: 39°40'8.97"N 106°38'46.59"W. Elevation: 7100' MSL. There is a large set of power lines on the side of highway 6. Clear high. '''Lines '''Bellyache offers 3 main lines, usually chosen based on incoming wind direction. In a headwind, fly through the gut and try to proxy gate the cliff band (or catch some thermic lift here to extend your ride). With a slight North cross-wind, one can fly out high past the cliff band and work the far NE ridge on the way in to landing. With the typical valley flow it is best to stay out of the gut and fly over the the next peak where a clearing with wildflowers provides a short proxy opportunity. The sudden clearing also provides some ridge lift from the trees. '''Exposure: This site works best in the mornings as the valley drains from the Southeast. Pay attention to your approach as the winds can switch in the LZ. Additionally, there is a common "witching hour" during which the wind begins changing and blowing over the back. It is best to stop at the first signs of over the back winds. Weather: Relevant Media: Gary's video shows the line through the gut and a typical approach. Note the powerlines at 1:50. Ben's video shows another line with some North-side tracking and South facing approach to the LZ. Another of Gary's videos shows the gut line with a clear view of the cliff band from 00:45-00:55. This video shows the ideal line through the center with aggressive flying up top followed by a substantial safety margin on the way out past the powerlines. Doug's video (Doug is THE local) shows Bellyache with a little bit of the point mixed in from the 3rd person.